


Take Care Of Me

by DamnLuciel



Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted Reader, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Bad English, Best Friends, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Police, Reader is a Marsh, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, School, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: You are finally 16 years old - a new world with new options. Suddenly your life takes a turn into something that you never expected. Who will you choose?





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> !!!PLS MAKE SURE TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!!!
> 
> Hey guys!  
> I decided to write a little South Park story :D of course reader inserted  
> Before you start, let me explain a few things...  
> (and sry for my bad english!)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. You are adopted by the Marsh's  
> 2\. Stan and Shelly are your siblings, but of course, you're not blood related  
> 3\. Your best friends name is Sasha and you know her since kindergarten  
> 4\. Couples are -> Craig x You AND Stan x You  
> 5\. You, Craig and Kenny are friends since Middle School  
> 6\. Kyle and Stan are still friends, but Kenny is now friends with Craig and Cartman became an outsider
> 
> I hope this clears things up ^^
> 
> reader infos:
> 
> (y/n) - your name , (f/n) - first name , (/l/n) - last name , (s/c) - skin colour , (e/c) - eye colour , (h/c) - hair colour , (h/l) - hair length , (f/f) - favourite flavor , (f/c) - favourite colour , (f/s) - favourite song
> 
> The readers thoughts are always written in cursive

It's been 15 years since my parents adopted me. The 1st December, were my last name became Marsh. I can't remember it, I was only one year old during this time. I only know what my parents told me. They said they were so happy and when my mother held me in her arms for the first time, she started to cry. My dad told me that it was more snowy than usual, so he carried me under his jacket back home. I have two older siblings, Stan and Shelly. Shelly is the oldest and already moved out two years ago. She has a boyfriend far away from South Park and they decided to move in together in another town. Stan wasn't really sad about it. They never got along very well, other then we both. He was always protecting me, since I was 1 year younger than him. He said that he needs to protect me from bad people, at least when we were kids. My brother is still overprotective, but not as much as before. Which is good, since we are both teenagers now and I need my privacy. When Shelly moved out, I even had our old room just for me alone, which meant that I removed all the boyband posters and painted the walls in a (f/c) colour. I got quite mature over the years. My behaviour was still childish, but I also knew the consequences and how to behave properly. My body formed into a slim, yet not skinny figure, with slightly wider waists and a nice c-cup breast size, just like most girls in my age looked like. Side note to this - I never really paid attention to my look. I just eat whenever I'm hungry, but still don't gain weight and I guess even if I would have overweight I wouldn't care about it. I have (h/l), (h/c) hair, but I'm too lazy to do something with it. So mostly I just wear a messy bun or leave it like it is. The only things about me that could be very outstanding are my clothes, because I prefer wearing black and some ripped jeans. That's why people often called me emo even if I don't identify myself as one, but I don't care about it either. Anyway ... let's move on to the future.

 

I was downstairs in the kitchen to make some food for school. Our parents were still asleep. Randy because he just got home from work and Sharon because she was a lie-abed. As you probably figured out by now, we never have breakfast together, only sometimes on weekends. Suddenly the radio started to play (f/s) which drawn my attention. I smiled and moved my hips to the melody while coating the toast with some nutella. I couldn't remember the full lyrics, so I just sang along with the refrain. _**"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?"**_ , a deep voice suddenly spoke from behind. I twitched in surprise and quickly turned around. In the door frame stood my brother, fully dressed and freshly showered as it looked like, but his expression was still slightly annoyed, just like every morning. _**"Well someone in this house needs to be the optimist!"**_ , I said and saw that he walked over. He looked down at the toast and wanted to grab it, but I slapped his hand away. _**"Ah-Ah! This is for school"**_ , I said and picked it up to put it in a paper bag, but then Stan grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. At first I was confused but I quickly noticed that he just used the opportunity to take a bite off the toast. _**"Hey, that's mine!"**_ I whined and he let go off me, smiling pleased. _**"I bet that's why it's so tasty~"**_ , he tried mocking me. I grumbled and pushed the toast back in his mouth. _**"You know what? keep it, I don't want it anymore"**_ , I said pouting. Stan just shrugged and didn't waste a second to eat it. _So it's cafeteria food for today hm?_ , I thought and sighed. _**"Wanna drive to school together?"**_ , Stan asked which made me snap out of my thoughts and back to reality. He has made his driver license a few months ago and our father even bought him a new motorcycle. It looked pretty nice tho. I shook my head, _**"no thanks, I'll take the bus"**_. Normally I would've accepted his offer but there were two reasons why I prefered the bus. Number one - I promised my best friend, Sasha, to drive with her together. Number two - he stole my fucking toast!. _**"Whatever you prefer, silly~"**_ , was all he said before he walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his helm and closed the door behind him. I checked my phone and saw how late it was. Luckily the bus station was directly in the vicinity. I plugged my earplugs in, grabbed my (f/c) backpack and walked out. 

 

A few minutes later I could already see the bus station. I also saw Sasha and Kyle. She nearly hugged him to death while he was struggeling for air and squirming. I chuckled, removed my earplugs and jogged over. _**"Hey, did I miss something?"**_ , I asked with a sassy tone and quickly draw Sasha's attention to me. _**"what? are you jelly?"**_ , she said smirking before she jumped into my arms and hugged me. I just chuckled and hugged her back, seeing Kyle who tried to set his nerdy glasses back in place. _**"Morning Kylie"**_ , I said and he just nodded and waved. Sasha let go off me and at the same time I noticed that someone was standing beside me. Smoke stroke my nose and I already knew who it was. _**"That's too much excitement in the morning"**_ , he grumbled and put his cigarette back to his mouth. _**"Nice to see you too, Tucker"**_ , I said and looked at him. He just looked back at me in silence before he turned his attention to Sasha and Kyle. _**"Where's Kenny ?"**_ , Sasha suddenly asked. Craig and Kenny lived in a commune since one year. Both had their reasons and since they were good friends it was the perfect chance. Craig took another deep breath of his cigarette before he answered _**"Home ... still sleeping"**_ . All of us just sighed. That wasn't the first time that Kenny was too late for school. He even got bad grades for it, but nothing changed. _**"Well I hope he changes his mind, since this is our last school day",**_ Sasha said and pulled her phone out. After this day we would have holidays for two weeks. I slightly slapped Craigs arm and looked up to him. _**"You should've woken him"**_ , I said and he looked back at me, letting the rest of his cigarette fall down in the snow. _**"You think I didn't try? He sleeps like a stone and I don't waste my time for that"**_ . _Well at least he tried_ . _**"Guys, the bus is coming"**_ , Kyle interrupted and just a minute later the bus stopped right in front of us. He was the first one who got in, after that came Sasha, me and then Craig. As I walked passed the seats, I noticed that Kyle was holding a book in his hands. A few seats further I saw Sasha sitting there, listening to music and texting on her phone. _Probably with Kenny_. I took a few more steps before I reached the end of the bus and sat down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold glass behind me. It was then that I noticed someone beside me. I opened my eyes and looked to the side. I was a bit confused when I saw Craig beside me, his feet placed on the backrest of the seat in front of him. He realized that I was staring at him and looked at me. _**"What? I always sit here"**_. I raised my hands in defense, _**"Do what you want~"**_. Then the bus drove off. 

 

When we arrived I stood up and walked forward, but just a few steps later, someone else stood up and pushed me accidentally . Luckily I could get a hold of a seat beside me and sighed relieved. _**"Asshole..."**_ , I mumbled under my breath and felt someone poking my back. _**"Wanna take a nap here or what?"**_ , Craig said and when I looked back I noticed that he smirked slightly amused. _**"yeah yeah, I get it"**_ , I snickered and let go off the seat, walking forward and out of the bus. Just a few steps away were Kyle and Sasha waiting for us. When Craig walked out, we both went over to them. _**"I hope you used the time and learned for the test?"**_ , Kyle said. _**"Test?!"**_ me and Sasha nearly screamed. The redhead gave himself a facepalm. _**"Are you serious? the teacher told us three times already!"**_ he said. _**"Yeah, even I knew it"**_ Craig said and I glanced at him. _**"I guess that means you've learned for it?"**_ I asked but he just raised an eyebrow. _**"Not a bit and now I go to Token and Tweek, see ya later"**_ , he said and walked off. _What a great help!_ _**"Welp, doesn't make a difference for me. I never learn for a test"**_ , Sasha said and pulled out her phone again. That meant I couldn't even peek because she probably has wrong answers, or worse, none. _**"Kyle, you're my only-"**_ ... _**"I need to go"**_ , he interrupted and quickly run into the building. I whined loudly and Sasha patted my back. 

 

When the bell rang, I stood up and packed my things together. The test wasn't as bad as I thought. Even Kenny arrived five minutes later but pretended to have bellyache, so the teacher gave him the opportunity to write the test after class ends. _**"How did this even work?"**_ , I mumbled to myself. _**"Because I lied for him"**_ , Sasha answered as if she knew what I was thinking about. I looked a bit flustered at her but she just smiled and stood up. _That explains why they were texting before_. _**"You are too nice"**_ , I chuckled and walked out of the classroom with her. _**"I know but you're not better"**_ , she said and suddenly stopped when someone covored her eyes from behind. _**"There's my rescuer"**_ , the blonde guy said grinning before he pulled his hands back and walked in front of us. _**"thanks again"**_ , he winked. She pointed a finger at him _**"don't forget that you owe me something for that"**_. Kenny just chuckled, but it still sounded mannish. _**"I know ... any ideas yet?"**_. When I noticed Sasha's dirty smirk I quickly excused myself, saying that I go to the cafeteria and walked down the stairs. If there was anyone who was more perverse than Kenny, it was her. That's why they both were 'friends with benefits'. I don't really care about it, it's none of my business anyway. 

****

 

****

I pushed the door open. It didn't take long before I saw the big line of students in front of the food counter. A familiar smell wandered around the area and I understood why so many people waited here. It was pizza day. I took a few steps forward and waited while internally praying to get a piece of pizza. It took a while and the line became slowly smaller. Suddenly Craig and Token walked passed me, but they seem to see me. Craig stopped _**"There are only 7 more slices"**_ , he said. _**"7 ?!"**_ , I screamed and suddenly heard someone else from the front screaming _**"HEY!"**_. When I looked back, I saw that a certain fatass was buying all the pizza that was still left. _Oh hecks no, not today!_ I stomped forward. _**"Eric!"**_ , I yelled and earned his attention. When he saw me, his gaze became annoyed. _**"What do you want?"**_ , he asked. _**"I want this pizza! give it to me"**_ , I said and tried to grab it, but he pulled the plate back. At the same time my stomach grumbled, which made me angry. I was hungry and this dickhead was stealing my fucking pizza. Seems like everyone is stealing my food today. _**"You better give it to me or-"**_ , _**"or what?"**_ , Cartman interrupted and tried to walk away. He didn't came far because I placed my foot in front off him, which made him trip, but before he fell to the ground, I grabbed the plate and pulled my foot back. _**"Thanks"**_ , I said smirking and walked away, leaving an embaressed fatass behind. Everyone was laughing at him when he screamed _**"You will regret that, bitch!"**_ , after me. I kept ignoring him and joined Craig and Token, who were both staring amused at me. _**"Nice job, (y/n)"**_ , Token complimented. _**"Yeah, looks even funnier when I'm not the one who's beating his ass up"**_ , Craig added. I proudly placed a hand on my chest _**"well thanks! you can take a piece too, it's for free"**_. All three of us laughed and started to eat. A few minutes later, Sasha and Kenny joined us and ate some of the pizza too.

__

****

__

After we were done, there was still some time left. Craig stood up _**"I'm going to smoke, anyone wanna come with me?"**_ , he asked. Token shook his head _**"Nah, not yet"**_. Kenny denied too since he was still to full to even move an inch. Sam just waved a no and turned back to talk with Token. _**"I will!"**_ , I said and raised my hand before I stood up. Craig looked a bit surprised but just nodded then and walked out with me. _**"You're smoking again?"**_ , he asked when we were outside. _**"Yeah .. started two weeks ago"**_ , I mumbled and searched for the cigarettes in my pockets. I already smoked in the past but decided to stop because I wanted to take care of my health. Lately there was a lot of stress and smoking slightly reduced it. Then I finally found the little package and pulled it out. When I looked back up, I saw that Craig was standing in front of a bench where Cartman was sitting. I stood near enough to understand what they're talking about, but still remained silent. _**"Want me to kick your ass? move"**_ , Craig said with a bit of reprinting in his voice. _**"I said no!"**_ , Cartman still resisted. What followed next made me laugh. Craig let the hot ash drop on the fatass's pants. _**"DUDE!"**_ , he quickly jumped up and tried to rub it off his legs. _**"Oh great you're standing, now you can leave"**_ , the black haired male responded casual. Cartman wanted to say something but decided against it and stomped angrily away. I walked over and sat down on the bench beside him. _**"wanted to try something else besides kicking his ass?"**_ , I asked and just got a _**"yep"**_ as a response. I smiled and leaned back, taking a deep breath of my cigarette. The smoke went down my throat and back up to my nose. The burning feeling felt so great and I had to admit that I missed it. Besides the voices from all the students around us, it was kinda peaceful. The wind softly stroke through my (h/c) hair and over my (s/c) cheeks. As I was looking up at the bright, blue sky, I didn't notice how a pair of ocean-bue eyes was secretly watching me from the side. Time seemed to flew by and just as I finished my cigarette the bell rang. _**"I don't wanna go back"**_ , I murmured. _**"Me neither"**_ , Craig mumbled and I noticed that he was still smocking. Since all the students tried to squeeze themself through the doors, I decided to wait. When Craig was finally done, we stood up and walked back inside. By the time the bell rang again, which meant that the classes were already starting. I blinked surprised. What the- _**"Congratulations, you skipped class for the first time"**_ , Craig suddenly said amused. I panicked and grabbed my hair. _**"I- WHAT?! When? How did I-"**_... _**"hey, you can still go and excuse yourself"**_ , he interrupted. I really thought about it but stopped when I heard what he said next. _**"Ms.Perfect"**_. I turned to him. He stood there, smirking and his hands in his pockets. I slowly pointed my finger at him _**"I am NOT Ms.Perfect"**_ ... _**"yes you are"**_ ... _**"no I'm not!"**_. He suddenly leaned forward, dangerously close to my face, _**"prove it~"**_. I stopped and looked at him like I was paralyzed. I never skipped class before and I didn't even attempted it, but this guy was provoking me right now and I kinda wanted to prove him that I'm not a swot. _**"Fine!"**_ , I placed a hand against his chest and slightly pushed him back while leaning forward. _**"I'll skip class"**_ , I then whispered, still looking directly in his eyes. We stood there a few more seconds before he removed my hand. _**"Alright, so what you wanna do then?"**_. Actually I had no idea, since I never did this before. I thought it would be the best idea to ask the master himself. _**"What are you usually doing?"**_. He raised and eyebrow but then answered _**"chilling on the roof"**_. I smirked and opened the door. _**"Up to the roof we go!"**_. Just when I thought I impressed him, he snorted and walked past me. _**"Boring"**_ , was all that he said, even if he was still smiling. _Excuse me, did he just called me boring?_ _**"You said you chill on the roof!"**_ , I groused and run after him, but he didn't answer me. We walked around the building and stopped in front of a ladder. He jumped up, grabbed the end of it and pulled it down. _**"After you"**_ , he said while pointing at the ladder. I puffed up my cheeks and grabbed both sides. When I made the first step, the whole thing was wiggling like jello. _Is that save?!_ Even If I wasn't sure, I still decided to climb up. Halfaway I knew that Craig joined me, because the whole ladder felt like it would fall off any second. _**"Holy- could you be a bit more careful?!"**_ , I yelled. _**"Why? are you scared?"**_ , he said delighted and even shook the ladder more. My eye twitched. _This little asshole!_ I quickly climbed up and grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling myself up. Relief stroke through my whole body as I felt solid ground under my feet. I didn't even took a look back and stepped away from the edge. _**"Wasn't so bad, huh?"**_ , I heard a voice behind me but decided to ignore it or else I would kill him. As I walked further, I suddenly saw a couch standing by the fan system. As far as I could remember, there was no school with a couch on their roof, so why was it here? I turned to Craig , _**"did you put this here?"**_. He walked over and sat down on the brown leather. _**"yep"**_ ... _**"but how?"**_ ... _**"that's a secret"**_. I grumbled, definitely not pleased with the answer but still sat down beside him. Now that everything was so peaceful, I thought about the stress that I would get for skipping class. It made me nervous and I unconsciously played with my fingers. Craig seemed to notice it, because he held one of his cigarettes in front of me. _**"Take it"**_ , he said while lighting his own with the other hand. I blinked and slowly took it, looking a bit questionable. He gave me the lighter and as soon as it started to burn I sucked the smoke in. It was much stronger than mine and even tasted a bit different. After a few breaths he leaned forward and watched my reaction. _**"calms down a bit, hm?"**_ , he asked. I nodded, still a bit confused. _**"Yeah somehow"**_ , I said. He than grabbed a bottle of water that stood beside the couch. _**"Thanks to the weed"**_. As I heard that I quickly blowed the smoke out and threw the cigarette on the ground, coughing a bit. _**"Y-You gave me drugs?!"**_ , I asked in shock. He took a few sips of water before he answered me in a calm manner , _**"come on, it's just grass. Even Kenny and Sasha took it"**_. I facepalmed myself and leaned back. It really helped me calming down, but I also sweared that I would never take drugs. Guess that oath is broken now. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

It took a while before I noticed the full result of the drugs. It made me relaxed and I even was in a good mood. The silence became oppressive, so I decided to talk to him again, _**"are you always alone up here?"**_ ... _**"yeah, but I don't care. It's more soothing this way"**_ , he said. Craig had his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. I took a glance on his nearly peaceful looking appearence. I noticed so many small details about him, that I didn't even paid attention to before. The way his smooth, black hair blew softly to the side. His flawless, pale skin and this slightly, dark eye bags. The black snake bites, right under his well-shaped lips and his slim but still muscular body. Everything about him seemed attractive and yet I didn't saw it before, like I was blind. Maybe because we were friends? Or because I never thought in a different way about him? I wasn't sure. As I realized what I was thinking, I quickly stood up. He opened his eyes again and looked up to me. _**"I-...I gotta go"**_ , I said and tried to walk, but somehow I couldn't. My body felt like I was drunk. It was difficult enough to stand without waving around. _**"I don't clean up the mess when you fall down"**_ , he said. I rolled my eyes on him. _**"very funny ... how about you help me?"**_. He stared at me and suddenly smirked. _**"nope"**_. I sighed _**"come one! pleeeease?"**_. He just shook his head. If asking wasn't helping, maybe other methods would. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up, but instead, I lost my balance and fell on top of him. _**"Ah-!"**_. Craig blew a bit of air out, thanks to the sudden bunch of weight that smashed on him. I grabbed the backrest and tried to push myself up, but didn't came far. When I opened my eyes, I looked directly in Craig's deep-blue ones. I could feel a sudden wave of heat rushing through my body, mostly my cheeks, but instead of pulling back I just sat there. He did the same and slowly placed his hands on my hips. His hot breath stroke my cool skin and his gaze became intense. Being so close to him made my mind go crazy like it never did before. _**"are you helping me now?"**_ , I nearly whispered. His grip became more firm, our lips were just a few inches apart from each other. I squealed suprised as he suddenly pushed me on the couch beside him. He placed his hands beside my head, leaned over me and looked down at me. _**"I can't"**_ , he said. _**"Why not?"**_ , I asked and it took a while before he finally said _**"because I can't take a step either"**_. Silence - and suddenly I snickered and started laughing. He sat back, _**"I knew you would laugh at me"**_ , he grumbled. I also sat back up but still laughed a bit longer. When I calmed down, I looked at him, smiling. _**"Well then, what do we do now?"**_. I didn't knew that my cheeks were still rose and that he saw it. Craig grabbed my arm and pulled me over his lap. _**"What are you-"**_ , I was interrupted by a sudden slap on my ass. _**"ow!"**_ , it didn't hurt that much. _**"still funny?"**_ , he said and slapped my ass again. I gasped, _**"come on! it was only on- OW!"**_ , another slap followed. Craig seemed to enjoy it, because this grin that he wore was unmistakably. A few more slaps followed before he finally stopped. _**"Are you done?!"**_ , I asked. By the time my cheeks became red because I was embarrassed. I tried to stood up, but he prevented me to do so with another slap that made me fell right back on his lap. _**"Now I'm done~"**_ , he chuckled. I quickly stood up and rubbed my butt, pouting. _**"See? now you can stand again"**_ and he was right, I really could stand normally again. The effect of the weed seemed to be past. Craig also stood up and we both walked over to the ladder. At the same time the bell rang, which meant that school was over. _**"Wanna come home with me?"**_ , Craig asked before climping down. I thought about it. I never was there before, but on the other side I also had nothing else to do. _**"Sure~"**_. And then we climbed down.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
